Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Various functions may include, for example, a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing (or playing) a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or a video, and the like. Some of mobile terminals include an additional function of executing games, while others may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, recently, mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow users to view a video or television programs.
Efforts for supporting and increasing the functions of mobile terminals are ongoing. Such efforts may include improvement of software or hardware, as well as alteration and improvement of structural components forming mobile terminals.
Mobile terminals may be able to perform data communication through wireless communication with a wireless access point (AP). Meanwhile, in a mobile terminal or a particular system, when actual coordinates (or absolute coordinates) of a wireless AP are known, WiFi positioning system can be implemented. However, it is difficult to obtain actual coordinates of a wireless AP in actuality.